


Heart Soul and Goat Fluff

by aladdinboy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys ships it, Determination, Fluff, Friskriel, Heart, Love, Non-established Gender for Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, and pretty much everyone else, love (the good kind), puns, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladdinboy/pseuds/aladdinboy
Summary: It's over. No more resets. No more fighting. Just you and your new adoptive family... But something's missing. Asriel... He isn't here. You are filled with DETERMINATION to save him too. Because everyone deserves a happy ending, don't they? Even psychotic hyper death gods. You hope he isn't still in that mode. He was rather cute as a regular little goat monster... With those floppy ears and that fluffy tail and those adorable eyes... Perhaps there will be some flirting in your future?A Friskriel story, if you haven't figured that out yet.





	1. Going Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins at the very end of the Pacifist route. Asriel is too adorable not to save, so I had to write this story. THERE WILL BE FRISKRIEL!!!
> 
> Note about Frisk's gender: Some of the stories I've read have Frisk as non-binary. That's cool, but I figured, if we can go through an entire video game (multiple times) without even addressing Frisk's gender, why can't I do that in my story? So Frisk is either Male or Female, it is up to you.
> 
> This is my first time writing in second person present tense, so forgive me if I'm still finding my footing. It just seemed right given the dialogue in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art by the amazing Jany-chan17 on DeviantArt (jany-chan17.deviantart.com), go check out her other works!

 

* * *

It's over. You've won. No more save files, no more restarts, no more fighting. You look out at the horizon, where the sun is hanging low in the sky. You don't know if it is a sunset or a sunrise.

Yet… Something feels wrong. You look over at Toriel and Asgore, who have their eyes locked on the horizon. They're smiling, but there is something bittersweet in their eyes. Someone is still missing. Someone very important should be here, with you and your new adoptive family…

Family. You have a family. It hits you suddenly, that you no longer have to be alone. You barely even remember what your human family was like… They disappeared long before you entered the underground.

The wind picks up a little, and one by one your friends depart. Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne… Now it is just you, Toriel, and Asgore. You hold Toriel's hand, and frown. There's a gap between you and Asgore. Someone is missing.

You let go of Toriel's hand, and turn to her. "I'm going back," you say, suddenly filled with DETERMINATION.

Toriel frowns, and looks back and forth between you and Asgore. "B-But we just got here! There's a whole new life ahead of us. All of us!"

You shake your head. "Not all of us… not yet. I'm going back, and I'm going to bring Asriel to the surface."

You hear Asgore gasp, but Toriel slowly nods, understanding. "Go, my child. Be safe." She leans down to kiss your cheek, before turning to Asgore. "Well?"

Asgore clears his throat. "Um, yes. Uh… Take this, just in case…" He hands you his cape, which is warm and soft in your hands.

You briefly ponder why he gave you his cape, but perhaps he is just worried about you being cold. After storing it in your inventory, you take a deep breath.You are filled with DETERMINATION. You will find Asriel. You will bring him to the surface. You will reunite him with his parents… And you will be with him as well.

With a final look back at Toriel and Asgore, who are silhouetted in the sun (definitely a setting sun, as it's almost completely disappeared behind the horizon), you turn and head back, back into the underground.

It is only after you are deep enough that you can no longer hear the wind blowing on the surface that you realize: you haven't the faintest idea of how to find and save Asriel.

The first time you saw him was at the small patch of golden flowers, outside of the ruins. Perhaps you should start there? You make your way back through the underground, your heart heavy with the memories of the last run you did. New Home seems so barren now, without Asgore and the guards and everyone… You wonder if all of the monsters will leave the underground and move to the surface. Will they all have to pass through New Home?

Exiting into the CORE, you come across Whimsalot and Final Froggit, who both seem a little lost. "Are you both leaving?" you ask. 

Final Froggit nods. "Robbit, Robbit!"

Whimsalot smiles softly. "I've made my peace. I'm ready to move beyond the Underground. Thank you, human."

You feel compassion and love flow out of both Final Froggit and Whimsalot, their appreciation for what you have done for all of them. As they turn to leave, Final Froggit hopping up and down with nervous excitement, you notice that you suddenly have a new stat. Sl. Oddly, the 'L' is lowercase, unlike all of your other stats. It is currently at 0. Not sure what exactly this stat does, you put the compassion you received from Final Froggit and Whimsalot there. It raises it to 0.07. Huh. Not a big jump, but a jump nonetheless.

You skirt your way around the MTT™ Resort, which seems to be permanently closed. Bratty and Catty are rifling through the dumpster in the ally beside the main entrance. You stop to talk to them.

"Oh. My. GOD. I can't believe you did it!" says Catty, when she spots you.

"I know, right!?! You're so totally awesome!" Bratty grins and slaps Catty's back. "Hey, I wonder what kind of Garbage they have on the surface? Do you think they'll charge for it?"

You grin. "I doubt it, but you'll have to go find out yourself," you mumble. Catty and Bratty make you feel a little awkward, with how excited they get over simple trash.

Bratty kneels down beside you, placing a claw on your shoulder. You try not to flinch; she was just crawling through a dumpster. "You've given us hope for a new life on the surface. Thank you." You feel the tingling of compassion from Bratty and Catty as they turn and head away. You place their compassion in your Sl slot, bumping it up to 0.18.

As you work your way back through Hotland and Waterfall, you have similar interactions with the various monsters that you've met and befriended. By the time you pass through Blook Acres, your Sl is at 0.96, storing all of the compassion the monsters give you. 

The closer to the ruins you get, the fewer monsters you come across. At the Temmie village, there are just a few Temmies left, one of whom seems to have mistaken a moving box for a hat and is stumbling around blindly. 

"hOI!" shouts the Temmie, who has bumped into a wall and seems to think that it's another monster. "i'm tEMMIE!!" You crouch down and remove the box from the Temmie's head, then feed it some spare Temmie Flakes you had in your inventory. "FOOB!!!" it shouts, then grins up at you. "human TOO KINd!!"

"KINd human!" shout a few other Temmies. "tank you! temmies go live aBOVE NOW!" Their compassion bumps your Sl up to 1.01, and you feel a strange warmth in your chest.

The Temmie who's box you're holding grabs the box and promptly places it on his (well, you assume it's a boy, you're not entirely sure) head. "human much nicer tan talky flower…" Frowning, you ask the Temmie where the 'talky flower' was. "OH YUS! temmie saw in Shnowbin! Look like SLEEPS." The Temmie blindly stumbles into the river. 

After checking to make sure the Temmie can swim (it can), you continue on your way. Snowdin Town, when you arrive, is barren and empty. You figure that everyone must have left for the surface already. The snow crunches beneath your feet, although the strange warmth in your chest keeps the bitter cold at bay.

The door to the Snowed Inn stands slightly ajar, and you pop in to take a quick two-minute nap on the lone mattress left behind. Your HP now topped up, you continue on.

You stop in front of Grillby's and peek in. It's empty and dark, although it looks like there may be some foodstuffs behind the counter, maybe overlooked when Grillby packed up and left. Your stomach grumbles loudly, and you're about to push the door open and find a snack when you hear a soft murmuring. A murmuring that sounds distinctly like FLOWEY.

A chill runs down your spine. You had assumed that Asriel would still be in his goat-monster form… but what if he reverted to being Flowey again? Would Flowey fight you? Despite your HP being full, you're exhausted from walking all the way through the underground, and you desperately hope that you don't have to go through yet another boss fight. You don't want to fight anymore. You haven't wanted to fight in a long time.

You follow the murmuring into the northern part of the town, where Snow Wolf used to live. You chuckle softly, remembering that he wanted to be called "Jimmy Hotpants".

"Ccchrrrmm???" You follow the sound of Flowey to a small lump of snow, where you can see a few yellow petals sticking out. You brush aside the snow cautiously, uncovering a barely-conscious Flowey. "C-Chara…?" Flowey tries to lift a leaf toward your face, but the effort is too much. He falls back and passes out almost immediately.

You quickly equip Asgore's cape and carefully wrap Flowey in the warm, soft fabric. He doesn't look too good. His petals are droopy, and his leaves are wilted and turning brown. His roots dangle pathetically as you lift him into your arms. "C'mon, silly flower…" you mutter, as you hurry back to Grillby's.

Once inside of the dark restaurant, you light some candles and quickly sort through the kitchen supplies left behind. There's no dirt you can plant Flowey in, of course, but you find a large stack of coffee grinds near where presumably a coffee machine once sat. You remember that Toriel once mentioned that she would fertilize her flowers with coffee grounds and veggie peels, so you figure it'll work well enough. You grab a cracked mug and fill it with the coffee grounds, then, very carefully, plant Flowey in it. You then use one of the candles to melt some snow, and, once it's not freezing cold, pour the water around Flowey.

Nothing happens at first, so you find some dry cereal in a cupboard and munch on that as you wait for Flowey to wake up. 


	2. A New Friend

You don't know how much time passes before Flowey wakes up. It's possible you may have dozed off at one point. The candles that you lit are low, and the wind outside has picked up. You're thankful for the roof over your head and the leftover food that you found. You suppose that you could have eaten some of the temmie flakes you had in your inventory, but as far as you can tell, they're just bits of torn-up construction paper.

"Ffffuhhhh… Frisk?" You stand up as Flowey moans, and notice that some of the color has returned to his leaves and petals.

"A-Asriel? Or are you Flowey?" you ask, making sure to stand far enough away that he can't grab you, should he become hostile.

"I… I don't know." His voice is flat and emotionless. "If I was angry, I'd be Flowey… But I don't feel anger. I don't feel… Anything."

You nod. "You still don't have a soul, so it'd be hard to feel… uh, like you said, anything. You felt anger before, because… Well, I think because you still had a tiny bit of Chara's soul in you. But that's gone now… Right?"

Despite not being able to feel anything, his eyes look sad and lonely. "Yeah… I just feel empty. Frisk… Why did you come back? Isn't the portal open? You have a new life out there… A new life with m-… with Toriel and Asgore."

You kneel down a little so you are on his level. "It wouldn't be right… Why shouldn't you get to be with us too? You deserve a second chance…"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure everyone would agree with that… But it doesn't matter. I can't leave. I don't have a soul. Not a human soul, nor a monster soul. I'm just a hollow shell." A tiny tear rolls down his cheek.

You lean close. "I think I may have a solution for you." He perks up slightly, but his eyes are still sad and blank. "I was thinking… What are souls made from?" He shrugs. "I think they're made from love. Not LV, but normal, kind love. Look at this…" You show him the new stat you have, 'Sl'. "At first, I thought it stood for SOUL. But that didn't make any sense to me. First of all, how could I be collecting soul from other monsters? Plus, why is the 'l' lowercase? Then I realized: The 'l' stands for love. It's Stored love. All the love that I've gathered, from all the monsters I met on my way down here. Their love for… well, I guess for me, but I don't think it matters who it's for."

He perks up a little more. "S-so… So you think that you can… what, make me a new soul?" You nod. "But… That sounds dangerous. What if it doesn't take? What if I'm so… so lost, so unredeemable, that it just doesn't stick to me? Wouldn't that hurt you?"

You smile, feeling that warmth in your chest pulse and radiate, as if all of that stored love is eager to manifest itself into a soul. "You know what that is? That's compassion. Caring for another above yourself. And if you can muster compassion in this form, I know that you'll be able to accept a soul."

He swallows and nods. You are filled with DETERMINATION as you take all of the stored love you have, channel it through your own soul, and let it take shape in front of you. It makes a nearly complete heart. An upside down heart, the soul of a monster, but still a heart… However, it's missing a tiny peace. The very tip of the heart isn't there. You hear a sigh. "It was a good idea… but it looks like all the love you could get still isn't enough."

You shake your head. "That's all the love from all of the other monsters… But I haven't added my own yet." You lean in and place a caring, tender kiss on his nose (or rather, where his nose would be if he wasn't a flower).

There's a soft popping sound, a hiss, then a bang. You're thrown backwards by some sort of massive force, hit the ground, and black out.

* * *

"Frisk? Frisk! Please, wake up! Please…"

You slowly open your eyes. You have a pounding headache, and you're extremely cold. It takes a moment before your eyes can focus, but eventually you see who woke you up. A big smile crosses your face. It's Asriel. Goat-Monster Asriel.

He's kneeling beside you, tears dripping down his cheek. "Frisk! Are you… are you okay?" he asks, leaning in close. For a moment, you can only stare at the brilliant ring of green of his eyes, his pupils extremely dilated.

You sit up, and slowly take stock of your body. Your knees are a little scraped, your head is splitting from the headache, you're freezing cold, and it seems like Asriel sheds a bit and some of his fluff went up your nose. You grin. "Never better."

Asriel lets out a massive sigh and sits back on his rump. "I-I thought you w-were…" He stutters as a new wave of tears drip down his cheeks. "S-sorry… Crybaby, you know." You smile and crawl over to him, pulling him into your arms and hugging him tight. "Thank you…" he whispers. You just rub his back.

Eventually, the hug ends. You carefully stand up, and help him up as well. He's a little wobbly, and his fur could use a good scrubbing (his legs are covered in coffee grounds), but he's here. Asriel is here. Your heart fills with warmth at the thought. "Come on, let's go home," you say, grabbing his paw and tugging him toward the door.

He follows, although he still seems a little unsure of himself. You pull the door open, then promptly slam it shut to keep the howling wind and multiple feet of snow out. "Um… Maybe we should wait out the blizzard?" Asriel offers. "I'm really tired, but if it's still snowing in the morning, I can try to use my fire magic to melt our way out."

You agree that it makes sense to wait, although you pull out your cellphone and dial Toriel. "Hey, Azzy? Do you wanna say hi to mom?" Your finger hovers over the 'call' button, but Asriel shakes his head, his ears flopping around.

"N-Not yet… I… I want to be there in person. I'm n-not sure I could hold it together on the phone…" 

You nod and, instead, send a text to Toriel. "Hey Tori. Im with Asriel, hes ok and so am i. Theres a bad blizzard here in Snowdn, tho, so were gonna wait til morning 2 head back. We both miss u. <3"

"Thanks…" Asriel looks a little relieved, but also worried. You move over to sit by his side.

"Hey. She loves you, you know. Even after… Well, you know. She really does love you. And so does Asgore."

"B-But… I did some bad things. Some really really bad things." His eyes open wide. "I killed you a few times, didn't I?" He curls into himself, pulling his floppy ears over his eyes and hiding his face. "You… You reset, but I kept killing you. H-how many times did I hurt you?"

You gently pull his hands from his face. "It doesn't matter now. That wasn't you. Not this you." You gently touch his chest, making his soul light up with a pale glow. "I did… Some things that I'm not too proud of." You bite your lip, thinking of the Genocide Runs you did. "I… I know it's not easy to move past it, but… well, you and me, we can do it together."

He looks up at you, and you have the odd impulse to touch his snoot. "Boop." He makes a half-giggle half-bleating sound, then immediately blushes, and you laugh as well.

* * *

As weak as you both are, you mutually agree that it's bedtime. Asriel finds some cushions from the booths that used to fill the restaurant, and you stretch out Asgore's cape into a blanket. "You can sleep on the cushions, I'll just-"

Asriel cuts you off. "No way. I have fur and you don't."

"Yes… But you're weaker than me, at least right now. You need rest more than me."

He shakes his head, then blushes. "W-we could share it… There's not much room, but… If you don't mind touching, I think we'd fit."

You shrug. "That sounds fine." Secretly, you were rather hoping that he would suggest sharing. His body is warm and soft (and very fluffy), and, truth be told, you find him rather handsome. But, despite having flirted with practically every other monster in the underground, you're hesitant to be too forward with him. You ponder this as he assembles the makeshift bed.

After you use the restroom, you crawl into the bed as Asriel runs to the restroom himself to prepare for bed. Asgore's cape is surprisingly warm and soft, and actually makes a wonderful blanket, and the cushions are a decent substitute for a mattress. Almost immediately, you feel your eyes get heavy. It's been a long, emotional, and exhausting day.

It's possible that you drifted off to sleep before Asriel comes back. But you are definitely awake as he climbs into the bed beside you, wrapping his arms around you and taking up the role of 'big spoon'. His fur is so soft, you imagine yourself melting into it.

"Heh…"

You turn your head half-way to look at him. "What?"

"I realized… Today has been a very strange day. And this is not at all how I thought I would end up. Back in a monster body, with a soul, cuddling with a human who I tried to destroy less than two days ago."

You nod and laugh as well. "Funny how it all works out, huh?"

"Yeah… Good night, Frisk."

"Good night, Azzy."


	3. Surface Home

"Buuuuhhhh…"

You're roused from sleep by a meek moaning sound. It takes you a moment to remember where you are, but the memories soon come flooding back. The Surface. Family. Asriel. You look over at the goat monster next to you. There's barely any light, but you can see that his fur is damp with sweat, and he's turning and tossing in his sleep. "Nnn-noo… I d-don't… want to hurt anyone…" His movements become more violent, and you're a little worried that a wayward paw will smack you in the face.

"Asriel." You gently touch his shoulder, but he doesn't wake up. "Asriel!" You poke his snoot.

"Hooaaahhh!!!" He wakes up with a start, then takes a deep shuddering breath. "Where… What… F-Frisk?"

You gently rest your head on his shoulder. "It's okay… It was just a nightmare."

He starts crying. "I d-dreamed that… that you… That I killed you. T-Then these vines… they came from everywhere… and wrapped around me. A-and thorns… and t-that laugh…"

"Flowey?" you ask, reaching up and wiping away some of his tears.

"Y-yeah… H-he laughed, t-then said that I… That I was evil, that I had done such bad things that nobody w-would ever want to be around me… That all I was good for is… is…"

You place your hands on his cheeks, squeezing his face gently. "It was just a dream. Okay? You're not evil. Everyone is excited for you to return to the surface. Your parents… Toriel, Asgore… Everyone. They all love you. You aren't Flowey."

"H-how are you so sure?"

You let go of his face. "Because I've seen your soul. I gave it to you. And the way that it glowed… You're a good person, Asriel."

He stops crying, and slowly relaxes. "Y-yeah… okay."

You cuddle up against him and close your eyes, but you soon feel a tug on your sleeve. Thinking that he's trying to get your attention, you look over at him, then giggle softly. Asriel is chewing on your shirt.

"What?" There's not enough light to see if he's blushing, but you can just imagine Asriel's expression. "Chewing on things always calms me down."

You shrug. "As long as you don't eat all of my shirt, I suppose you're welcome to munch away."

"Thank you." You sigh and press your back against his chest as he continues chewing on your sleeve. You can feel his heartbeat slow as he relaxes, and eventually the two of you drop off into sleep again. 

* * *

In the morning (or what passes for morning in the underground), you slowly awake. All of the running, fighting, falling, and resetting from the past few days (weeks? months? The resets blurred the passage of time for you) has taken its toll on your body. Your knees are stiff and scabbed over, your shoulders and elbows groan as you sit up, and you can still feel the echo of the pain from when Sans impaled you with a femur. You are incredibly glad that the battle is over.

In the soft ambient light filtering in through the window, you look over at Asriel. Last night it was quite dark, due to the storm, so you didn't have a chance to get a decent look at him. He's a little taller than you remember him being when you first met him (well, in this form at least), and you can see tiny horns just starting to peek out from his fur. There's no trace of the black marks he had on his face in hyperdeath form, thankfully. If you squint, you can just see a hint of yellow in his fur on his head. Presumably, he's going to take after Asgore and be a blondie.

"H-howdy." You jump a little, realizing you were staring at his ears and didn't notice him waking up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." You stand and stretch, popping a couple of joints in the process. Asriel winces. "Sorry," you mumble.

"It's okay. I just don't like that sound." He stands and yawns, then smiles bashfully. "I-is it time to… to go home?"

You nod. "Yeah. Up to the surface."

Outside, the snow has stopped falling, and Asriel conjures a small ball of purple flames to melt the snow. "Can all boss monsters conjure fire like that?" you ask, following him through the empty town.

"I don't know… The only boss monsters left are me and mom and dad…" He pauses. "How… How are they? I don't remember what happened after the f-fight… Are they okay?"

You gently touch his shoulder. "They're fine. Everyone is fine." He sighs in relief. "Although they're not together anymore."

"Yeah, I think I remember something about that from when I was Flowey. The memories are all blurry… What happened between them?"

You explain the circumstances of their divorce as you exit Snowdin and make your way through Waterfall. You notice Asriel's eyes get damp, and you give his paw a squeeze. "It's not your fault. Asgore was vengeful, willing to kill to get back to the surface to fight humans. Toriel just wanted peace." You pause. "I suppose there's a chance that they'll get back together, given that Asgore did end up sparing me, and gave up on getting revenge." You hum softly. "Maybe you'll be the thing that brings them back together."

"Hmm… Maybe. I hope so. Hey Frisk? What's the surface like? I really don't remember much from when I went up there to return Chara's body…"

"It's great. Sunny and rainy, windy sometimes, and everything just goes on and on, stretching toward the horizon. Trees and mountains and rivers and fields… Birds and clouds and airplanes and… Just so much stuff!"

Asriel's tail twitches excitedly. "I can't wait."

Soon, you're standing at the portal. The pulsing colors of the walls are just as disorienting as you remember, but you hold hands with Asriel and step through.

* * *

"Oh my children!" Before you can even get your bearings, fluffy white arms wrap around both you and Asriel, squeezing you tight.

You hug Toriel back. "I told you I'd bring him back," you mumble into her fur.

She lets you go and focuses on Asriel. "M-my child… My little cinnamon bun… Frisk's text said that you w-were… But I didn't want to get my hopes up until the two of you returned… B-but here you are!" She hugs him tight, and you giggle, seeing both of their fluffly tails wiggling in sync. "Asgore! Hurry! They're here!" she calls, and he quickly appears, huffing and out of breath. He sinks to his knees and hugs Asriel tightly, his arms intertwining with Toriel's.

"A-Asriel… I thought I'd never get to see you again… Oh Asriel…" He mumbles softly into Asriel's fur, before turning to you. "Frisk, you're family as well now. Come here." Before you can protest, he pulls you into the hug, and you're enveloped in a smothering layer of goat fluff. Despite the temptation to sneeze, you melt into the hug, your heart warm and happy and your cheeks hurting slightly from smiling so much. For the first time since you were very young, you feel like you are home.

* * *

After you break free from the hug, Toriel lifts Asriel into her arms, holding him close as the four of you make your way down to a small field where all of the monsters have assembled. You had assumed that most monsters would disperse and join the humans, but it looks like they are making a village of their own. Perhaps integrating with the humans overnight was a little unrealistic, you figure, and this seems like a reasonable start.

Each monster is making a home that is unique to them. You see a large house made from bones, which is likely Papyrus's and Sans, although you see Lesser Dog tethered in the front lawn, chewing happily on a rib bone.Napstablook is working on what appears to be a nightclub, using solidified tears as the building material. A massive wood structure held together with spiderwebs presumably houses Muffet and her family, and Grillby has a nearly completed replica of his old restaurant and bar.

"You all did this… overnight?" you ask, amazed.

Asgore nods. "A little magic goes a long way when it comes to construction. Welcome to… Surface Home." You and Asriel share a glance. Asgore really is awful at naming things. "It also helps that we got some assistance from some of the locals."

You look back, and for the first time notice that there are a few humans scattered around. They all seem a little wary of the monsters, but are helping gather wood, plant gardens, and clear paths between houses. A bunch of kids are playing with the Temmies, who all look slightly overwhelmed with excitement as they build a neighborhood of cardboard boxes.

Toriel looks to Asgore with amazement. "You and the humans…?" He nods, and you notice a hint of affection in her eyes. Maybe there's a chance for them to get together after all.

After a quick tour of the village by Asgore (interrupted occasionally by family goat-hugs), Toriel declares it time for dinner, and leads you to a quaint-looking cottage near a creek. Apparently Asgore built it himself, assuming that Toriel wouldn't have time to make her own home while waiting for you and Asriel to return. You step inside, and feel the warmth of the house wash over you. It reminds you distinctly of Toriel's old home in the ruins. Toriel, however, glances down the hall and sighs. "Of course. I suppose assuming Asgore could think critically for himself was a little optimistic."

"What is it?" asks Asriel, who is bouncing up and down on his heels excitedly. Asgore had been dragged away by a gaggle of monsters who needed help building their homes, although he promised to return first thing in the morning to spend time with Asriel and you.

"Asgore only built two bedrooms. I suppose you and Asriel will have to share."

You shrug. "That's fine with me." Asriel nods.

"Very well. I shall start dinner… Snail pie sound good?"

Your stomach revolts at the thought, but Asriel's eyes light up. "Snail pie!?! That's my favorite!!!" He turns to you, his ears flopping all over the place. "You'll love it… It's my favorite food ever! Well, except maybe for cinnamon butterscotch pie… But that's a dessert."

Toriel nods and heads off to the kitchen, although she pauses to kiss Asriel on the top of his head. "Welcome back, little one. I missed you so much."

Asriel follows her, and you decide to give the two of them some alone time to re-bond. You hurry off to explore the rest of the house. It's not particularly big, but it doesn't feel cramped either. It reminds you of the log cabins you saw in Snowdin, although this one has a much higher ceiling, and only two fireplaces. The walls are plain, but don't feel empty, and the bed in your bedroom is downright massive (perhaps Asgore is used to making beds that are fully-grown goat monster sized?). You jump onto it, bouncing up and down happily. This house really does feel like home. More than Toriel's old house in the ruins, more than your old old house, before you came to the underground, more than you ever thought possible. You lean back and close your eyes, smiling.

Soon, amazing smells start to fill the house. It smells like garlic and basil and fresh bread, and another smell that you can't quite identify, enticing as it is. You stand up and head toward the kitchen. There, you find Asriel and Toriel giggling and setting the table.

"Oh, Frisk! My child, we're just about ready for dinner. I was just about to send Asriel to find you. Is water okay to drink? I haven't stocked up the fridge yet, and Asgore… Well, let's just say that his food-gathering skills haven't improved with age. But we have a lovely snail pie, with fresh-baked baguettes, mashed cauliflower, and grilled asparagus. I hope that's okay with you?"

Snail pie sounds revolting, but you don't want to be rude, so you nod politely. There should be more than enough side dishes to get you through the meal anyways. Toriel beams, and pulls a steaming pie out of the cast-iron oven. You blink at it. That can't be snail pie, surely!?! It looks more reminiscent of the chicken pot pies you would occasionally have when you were younger. The crust covering it is flaky and golden, and when Toriel cuts into it, an amazing garlic smell nearly overwhelms you. Maybe you'll try just a bite?

* * *

Before you know it, you're working your way though your second slice of pie. Toriel and Asriel are both laughing and chatting, talking about all of the possibilities now that they're on the surface, and you're content to stay silent and just listen. Besides, talking with your mouth full is rude, right? You take another bite of the snail pie. Although the consistency is a little odd, the flavor is exquisite. It's reminiscent of mushrooms, although not as earthy, and there's just the slightest hint of pepper. Garlic butter covers your fingers despite using a fork, and you mop up as much of the sauce with a piece of bread as you can. By the time you reach your last bite, you're as full as you can ever remember being, and equally content.

"Frisk? Asriel and I have a little surprise for you. We had some leftover pie crust, so we made a special cinnamon butterscotch caramel cream brown sugar pie, as a sort of housewarming celebration." Toriel blushes. "I hope you like it."

Asriel bounces in his seat, his ears flopping all over the place. "It's gonna be so good! The caramel was my idea, and mom came up with the cream and brown sugar part."

Your mouth waters at the very thought of such a delicious pie. "I have a feeling that anything the two of you come up with is guaranteed to be wonderful." Toriel blushes and grins at you, then hurries off to serve up three plates of the pie. It's massive, and covered with whipped cream and a dusting of cinnamon. You decide that maybe you aren't quite as full as you thought. You'll definitely find room somewhere in your belly for that pie.


	4. Pillows, Pajamas, and Snootles

"Ughh… Why did I eat so much!?!" Asriel slumps in his seat, his belly visibly bulging. You groan as well. The cinnamon butterscotch caramel cream brown sugar pie was mind-bogglingly good, but you definitely ate way to much. You loosen the drawstring on your pants, and slump down as well.

Toriel chuckles. "Moderation is something you'll both learn as you grow up. But now, I think we all could use some rest. You two must be exhausted."

You nod. "Yeah… I haven't had a proper bed to sleep in since… Well, since you took me in back in the ruins."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I had no idea…" Toriel quickly stands and ushers you from the kitchen. "You go get a good, long night's sleep. I'll clean up from dinner. You too, Asriel, time for bed."

"Mom? Can I take a shower first?" Asriel blushes slightly. "I've still got coffee grounds in my fur, and I'm all sweaty from eating so much."

"Of course, little one. Come, let's see if Asgore had the presence of mind to leave some towels. Frisk, I'll be by in a little bit to tuck you and Asriel in."

You smile at the two of them. They're so adorable together. Asriel holds Toriel's hand as they go to explore the cupboards of the house. You wish you had a family like that when you were younger. But there's no reason to mope about the past, you figure, and you have a loving family now. As you get ready for bed, you wonder if that would make Asriel your brother. But Toriel never really 'adopted' you, did she? You just sort of… merged into their family. Would she be a step mother, or a mother-in-law? You can't remember the difference. One of them would mean you were married to Asriel, right? Your heart flutters slightly as you think about that. Being with Asriel… Of all the monsters you've met in the underground, he's by far the handsomest, the sweetest, and the one who needs affection the most. Even when he was trying to kill you, there was something… something tender about him. The way he begged you to let him win. How he started to miss intentionally toward the end. How your heart broke for him when he asked you to take care of Asgore and Toriel for him.

Well, now the two of you can take care of them together. You doubt Toriel needs much in the way of 'care', but Asgore seems… Well, your impression is that he's a brilliant leader, but doesn't necessarily remember how to take care of himself without Toriel's help. You wonder if there's anything you can do to help them get back together.

After changing into a pair of pajamas that you find in a chest of drawers (they're quite big on you, but you don't mind) and finding a comfy spot in the bed, you relax and feel your HP topping off. The food definitely helped. The door opens, and Asriel comes in, looking extra fluffy and clean. Toriel follows him in, and smiles at you. "Frisk… I don't know how to thank you enough for what you've done for me… for us."

You shrug. "Asriel deserves a happy ending. So do you."

Asriel climbs into the bed beside you. "You do to, Frisk. You, more than anyone else."

You have the urge to tell him that he is your happy ending, but you instead just shrug and grin. Toriel tucks the two of you in. "Good night, my little cinnamon buns." She kisses each of you on the forehead, and brushes some hair away from your eyes. "Sleep well. I love you both, so much."

Hearing her say that makes you feel warm and bubbly inside. You hadn't heard those words spoken to you in a very long time. She pauses at the door to look back at the two of you, then turns off the light and gently closes the door. You roll over onto your side to look at Asriel. It's fairly dark in the room, but there's some moonlight filtering in through the curtains over the window, and you can see Asriel's green eyes watching you.

"Frisk…" He reaches out and takes your hand in his paw. "I… I don't know how to tell you… What you did for me… Even after everything… You gave me the life I thought I'd never have. On the surface, with my family." He looks over at the window. The full moon is visible through the curtains. "I thought I'd only ever hear stories about the moon… about the sun, about how warm it feels on your fur, how the seasons change…" He sniffs, and you realize that he's crying again. You reach over to wipe his tears away, and he leans into your touch. "I know that you may not feel the same about… about me, but I have to… just this once…" He leans forward and, ever so gently, kisses you on the lips. You're so surprised that you don't have the chance to kiss back before he pulls away. "Thank you," he mumbles.

You scoot closer to him under the blankets. "Why would you assume I don't feel the same about you?" you ask, looking into his eyes. "You were the one who spared me. You… You understood me. You were the one who first saw me as Frisk, not as another Chara." You wipe his tears away, then lean in to kiss him back. This time, you give him a proper kiss. His fluff tickles your nose, but you don't mind. His lips are so soft and warm, and he tastes faintly of butterscotch. "You… You went through so much, and…" You bury your face underneath one of his ears. "I'm not going to let you just fade away. I'm not going to let you go. I promise."

He hugs you back, and the two of you spend a moment of comfortable silence just embracing. With his clean fur, he's even softer and fluffier than before, and you can feel his heart racing in his chest. He smells like soap and lavender and another smell that you can only describe as 'boss monster'.

When you lean back, he's still looking at you with those big green eyes. "Um… In case you haven't figured it out yet, I kinda have a crush on you," you mumble. "When I was going through the underground, I flirted with a lot of monsters, but that was just… just a way of getting around them. I never really had any interest in them. Not even Papyrus or Undyne. But you… I want to be with you. I want to date you. Will you go out with me?" you blurt out. A small voice in the back of your head cheers. This is what people your age should be doing. Asking out cute monsters, having dinner with family, being a kid. Not trying to save an entire society from stagnating underground, not fighting minibosses at every turn, not constantly resetting and reloading and saving and resetting again.

Asriel beams at you. "Of course I'll go out with you, silly. I thought you would have figured that out from me kissing you."

You shrug. "It never hurts to ask." 

Asriel giggles, and nuzzles his snoot into your cheek. "No, I suppose not. Um… Aren't we supposed to be resting and sleeping?"

"Aww, but I just asked out a cute monster! I want to spend time with him!" You fake-pout.

"I have a feeling that your 'cute monster' doesn't mind being with you while the two of you sleep." He touches the tip of his snoot to your nose, then yawns. "It's been a long day."

You agree. "As long as we can cuddle while we sleep." Asriel pulls you into his arms and snuggles into you. You carefully move one of his ears out of the way, then close your eyes.

You are just falling asleep when you hear Asriel mumble, "I won't let you go either." And with that, you fall into the deepest, happiest slumber you can remember having.


	5. Together Celebration

The next week passes by in a blur. Despite getting help from humans and magic, the monsters still struggle to establish their new lives. You spend your days helping plant crops, build furniture, and smooth out the monsters' relationships with the humans. You find that, while most monsters are open minded and willing to make new friends, a few still harbor strong anti-human feelings. You can't blame them; it was humans who banished monsters to the underground after all. There's a small town nearby, and Asgore seems to be doing a decent job of keeping things running smoothly with them, despite a few social faux-pas. Such as the time the mayor brought an offering of hay to a meeting ("I am a Boss Monster. Not a common feral goat."). Or Asgore getting his horns tangled in the chandelier in their City Hall. But for the most part, things seem to be looking up. Particularly when Asgore announces a 'Together Celebration', a goodwill event with food and dancing and probably a few boring speeches. You're looking forward to it.

Even though you enjoy helping all of the monsters, you spend most of your days looking forward to snuggling with Asriel in the evening. You feel like he deserves to have some alone time, bonding with his parents, but you do miss him. Every day, you come back to your house, where Toriel has made a fabulous dinner. Asriel's always sitting in the kitchen, watching her work and chatting. Occasionally, when he has free time, Asgore will come by and have dinner with you. His relationship with Toriel seems to be improving, but there's still plenty of tension between them. Toriel doesn't seem to like making eye contact with him, and he second-guesses nearly everything he says around her.

One night, after you've finished dinner and have crawled into Asriel's arms, you ask if he's noticed the same things.

"Yeah… I wish there was something we could do to get mom and dad back together. Frisk, do you think they'll ever love each other again?"

You shrug, but smile in the soft light from the window. "I don't know, but I think it's definitely worth giving them a nudge in the right direction. Oh! What if we could get them to dance with each other at the… what's it called again?"

"Together Celebration. Dad really shouldn't be allowed to name things any more."

You laugh. "I don't know… I like your name. Asriel. It's fun to say."

"Yeah?" He curls his legs around yours and snuggles in close.

"Yep. Asriel… Asriel Asriel Asriel."

He laughs. "What about you? Where did your name come from?"

You shrug, trying to be nonchalant, but there's a tightness in your throat from the memories. "I… I don't know for certain. But… My parents, my human parents… I really don't remember them well. They died when I was very little. But their names were Frank and Kris. I think they mushed their names together to make Frisk. Just like how Toriel and Asgore made Asriel with their names." You grin. "Much better than Torgore."

Asriel looks at you. "Do you miss them? Your human parents?"

You bite your lip. "I used to… Well, I used to miss having a family. They died when I was so young, I don't really have any memories of them. Just a feeling of… of being part of something. Of having a family." You smile and kiss Asriel's snoot. "But I have a family now. You and Toriel and Asgore. Mom, dad, and a cute fluffy boyfriend."

Asriel pouts. "I'm not cute!"

You reach up and squeeze his cheeks together. "Nope. Not even a little bit. There's nothing remotely cute about your little snuffly snootle…" You boop his nose. "Or your soft, floppy ears…" You take his ears and cover his eyes with them. "Or your ferocious horns…" You gently touch the little points peeking through his fur. "And there's certainly nothing even remotely cute or adorable about your poofy tail." You give his tail a very gentle tug, which you've found out causes him to bleat adorably.

"Blaaahh!!!" He grins. "Okay, well, if I'm cute, you are too."

"Deal. So… How are we going to get mom and dad back together? How did they get together in the first place?"

"I think they were betrothed to each other… Some sort of royalty thing. Not very romantic. We should focus on starting something new between them, not focus on the old. Maybe I can talk to dad tomorrow when he's over?"

"Yeah. So then, Operation Get Our Parents Back Together shall commence tomorrow at oh-noon-hundred hours."

Asriel yawns, causing you to yawn, and you rest your head just beneath his shoulder. "Do you think mom knows about us? About… about us dating?"

He chuckles. "Have you seen the way she looks at us? Like, today, when we were holding hands before dinner? Yeah, I think she knows. But she doesn't seem to mind."

"That's good…" You yawn again. "Good night, Azzy."

"Good night, Frisk."

* * *

Friday rolls around, and both you and Asriel are excited for the Together Celebration. The two of you agreed to help with getting things set up, and are in charge of helping people find their tables. The event is outdoors, in a large field just outside of the human town, and round tables that can hold six or seven (depending on the size of the monsters) are scattered around. A podium is set up on one side, where presumably there will be speeches made later in the evening. A dance floor is a little further on, with Napstablook testing his DJ equipment. You and Asriel each have a stack of paper pamphlets about the event, although you haven't had a chance to read them yet.

"Everything okay?" Asgore asks, twiddling his thumbs nervously. You and Asriel both give him thumbs-ups, and he nods. "Remember, larger-"

"Larger monsters toward the back, try to have both humans and monsters at each table, and be considerate and thoughtful when seating guests," you recite. "Don't worry about us, we've got it under control." He nods and wanders off, quietly rehearsing his speech under his breath.

Toriel approaches you. She walked both you and Asriel to the event, so she's been there for a while, but she wanted to wait and be the first person seated by you. "My children! You both look so cute- sorry, handsome, in your dress clothes." You feel yourself blush. You and Asriel are both wearing nice clothes that were tailored just for you. You don't have any particular feelings about your own clothes, but Asriel looks dashing in his navy-blue blazer and khaki slacks. You can't wait to ask him to dance later in the evening.

"Thanks, mom! I love your dress." She blushes as well, twirling slightly in her lilac dress, which is the same color as the robes you usually see her in. She's also added a pale yellow scarf, a pearl necklace, and a touch of eyeliner that you think really compliments her ruby-red eyes. With any luck, you'll be able to convince her and Asgore to dance tonight.

"And where shall I be sitting?" she asks, taking the pamphlet Asriel offers her.

"Right this way!" You and Asriel lead her to a table in the front, right near the podium. "This is the best seat we have!" It also happens to be directly across from where Asgore will be sitting, but neither you nor Asriel mention that.

More guests begin to filter in. You and Asriel are quickly split up, each taking monsters and humans alike to their seats.

"FRISK! HOW ARE YOU DOING!?!" shouts Papyrus, arriving with Sans. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS EVENING!" He grins wildly. "ALTHOUGH I HAVE YET TO DETERMINE WHAT THE PURPOSE OF THIS EVENING IS, I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT IT WILL BE AMAZING!!! PARTICULARLY BECAUSE I AM IN ATTENDANCE!!!" You grin at Papyrus, and turn to Sans.

"don't worry, kiddo. i'll keep an eye on him," he mutters, winking at you. "where's your kid at?"

"What?" You frown.

"Asriel? y'know, 'cause a young goat is called a- never mind."

"He's not mine, you know." You hand both of them a pamphlet.

"SANS! DO YOU SEE HOW FANCY THIS NAPKIN IS? THIS IS INDEED A HIGH CLASS AFFAIR! I'M GLAD I WORE MY BOW TIE!!!" On closer inspection, he has a piece of bowtie pasta taped to his shirt. He crumples up the pamphlet and blows his nose (or nose-hole, it's weird with skeletons) with it.

The two skeleton brothers follow you as you lead them toward a table near the back. Papyrus is tall enough to warrant being in the 'tall monster' section, and you can't see splitting him up from his brother. Sans talks softly as you walk. "well, you sure seem to have claimed snazzy azzy as your own. no complains from me, i don't have a BONE to pick with him. besides, it's GOAT to see him happy again."

You groan at his puns. "That was baaaa-d, Sans. You can't just shoe-HORN in a random goat word. You HOOF to make it fit."

Sans winks and nods at you, and you wander back to the entrance. Asriel just took Muffet and her assorted relatives to their seats, so you grab another pamphlet from the stack and see who's next.

"Undyne! And Alphys!" You grin at the two of them. You haven't seen either of them since you finished helping them build their new house, and Alphys gives you a big hug. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

Alphys blushes and starts to sweat. "W-what have we been up to? W-well… W-we've been doing… um…"

"Watching anime!" Undyne shouts, blushing a little as well.

You shrug. "Cool. Right this way."

"H-Hey Frisk? A-are you… I mean, I don't want to pry, b-but… You and Asriel… Are you…?"

You turn and raise an eyebrow at Alphys. Are you really that obvious?

She squeals in delight. "OOOOHHH I knew it! Undyne! Undie! I was right! Ooh, now I can't wait to finish my fanfic! I wonder if I should tag it M/M or M/F?"

You blink at her. You have no idea what she's talking about. Undyne smiles at you knowingly, and places a webbed hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry about her. Just do what makes you happy. No matter what, you'll always be a member of our OTP."

"Um… thank you?" You hurry back to the entrance, thoroughly confused.


	6. Let's Dance!

Finally, after everyone has been seated, you take your seat next to Asriel. You're one table over from Asgore and Toriel, and the human mayor has just walked up to the podium. You've never spoken to her, but she seems nice and caring, and about as honest of a politician as you could hope for.

"Ahem. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, monsters of all kinds, to our first official co-species event! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jennifer Niemens, mayor of Anthropolis. King Dreemurr and I are very proud and excited to be with you all today. I know you're all very hungry, but we do have a couple of quick things to cover before the festivities begin. First of all, I am pleased to announce a new "Human-Monster Relations" position to our municipal government. Nominees for the position will be announced early next week. Secondly, I would like to invite everyone to the official grand-opening of the new Monster-ssori School here in… Surface Home." You can almost see her grimace at the name. "Our new headmistress, Toriel Dreemurr, will begin enrollment later this month. And lastly, we would like to look into making this Together Celebration an annual event. Now, I'd like to introduce King Asgore Dreemurr himself."

There's a round of applause as Asgore takes the podium. He has to adjust the mic quite a bit, given the difference in hight between him and the human mayor. "Right… Howdy, everyone! As Mayor Niemens said, I am King Asgore Dreemurr." The introduction seems to be mainly for the humans in the audience, as you can't imagine any monster present wouldn't know who he is. "Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of years ago, monsters and humans lived together in peace. When we, the monsters, were banished underground, we thought that we would never be able to see the surface again. Our society cast humanity as villains. This was only reinforced due to a grave misunderstanding between a village of humans and my son, Asriel Dreemurr, many years ago. We thought it confirmed our hatred of humans. I… I became vindictive. I thought that, if only we could return to the surface, we could reclaim it by force." He bows his head. "I was wrong. I see now how very wrong I was. The humans here have been nothing but kind to us. You have welcomed us into your shops, shared your culture with us, made us feel welcome. I am ashamed to have ever suspected humans would behave otherwise. I feel confident that I speak for every monster here when I say, thank you. We still have a long way to go in making our new home here on the surface, but I am proud and honored to take these first steps with you, our new friends." There's a massive round of applause from both humans and monsters, causing Asgore to blush.

You nudge Asriel and point at Toriel at the next table over. She's applauding with the rest of the crowd, but there's an unmistakable look of adoration in her eyes, and a soft smile on her lips. "It's a good first step," you mutter, holding his ear directly over your mouth so he can hear you through the din of the crowd.

When the applause dies down, Mettaton appears at the podium. "Thank you, thank you darlings! I know you're all going to have a _fabulous_ time this evening. The kitchen has told me that your MTT-Brand Glamdinner is hot and steamy and ready for serving, so enjoy, my beauties and gentlebeauties! I shall be back later this evening to give you an exclusive look at my new upcoming stage show! But for now, ENJOY!!!"

With that, a small army of humans and monsters appear, laden with plates of delicious-smelling food. You grin and eagerly grab your silverware, and see Asriel do the same. "This is gonna be so good!" he shouts as he bounces in his seat, his ears flopping back and forth.

* * *

After you've eaten your fill and listened to Mettaton plug his new show (which actually sounds rather interesting… You can't wait to see how he plans on doing a one-man kick-line finale), you follow the crowd over to the dance floor. Napstablook starts with a fast-paced pop song that you don't recognize, but like anyway. "C'mon, Azzy! Let's dance!" you shout.

Asriel blushes. "I-I've never really… danced before. You go ahead."

"What!?! You've never danced? Well, I'm gonna show you how. Here, take my hand." You hold out your hand to Asriel, who pauses briefly before taking it. You tug him onto the dance floor, and position yourself in front of him. "Okay, first thing is to feel the beat." You start bobbing your head to the music. Asriel watches, then, nervously, follows suit. You laugh as his ears flop around in time with the beat. "Good! Next, you've got to wiggle your hips." You sway your hips back and forth in time with the music, and Asriel follows, his tail already starting to twitch to the beat. "Yeah! Now get those fluffy stompers moving!" You start tapping out the beat with your right foot, and Asriel does the same. You notice his blush disappearing, and he's starting to get into the rhythm. The beat drops away as the music does something fancy. "Perfect! Now strike a fabulous pose. Try to channel Mettaton." You place your hands on your hips and jut out your shoulders. Asriel pauses, then sticks his arms out like an airplane and twists at his hips. You grin. "There, that's it! You're dancing, Azzy!"

Asriel laughs. "Really? That's it?" You nod. "I'm dancing, Frisk!"

You beam and take his paw in your hand, spinning him around and dipping him low. "That's dancing to fast music. Slow dancing is a little different." As if channeling your thoughts, Napstablook switches to a softer, romantic song. "Oh, this is perfect! Okay, you stand here, and I face you." You stand in front of Asriel, and place your hands on his hips. "Okay, now put your hands on my shoulders. This dance is much easier. We just sway back and forth…" You start to move to the slower beat. "Yeah. If you want, you can pull me close…" Asriel guides you in until you're standing chest-to-chest. "…And, if the moment feels right, you-MMM!!!" Asriel interrupts you with a kiss on the lips. You briefly worry that someone will see the two of you, but soon you forget about everything other than Asriel… The tickle of his fur on your cheek. The way his arms wrap protectively around your shoulders. How you can feel his pulse beneath your fingers, just above his hips. "Mmm… Azzy…" You break the kiss to look into his eyes. They're so beautiful… Big and green and bright and innocent. "My Azzy…"

"Yours," he confirms softly. The music ends, and he steps back, rubbing his arm and blushing. "I-I have an idea… I'll be right back." He disappears into the crowd before you have a chance to follow him.

Looking around, you spot Toriel on the edge of the dance floor. She's dancing alone, but keeps glancing at Asgore. You hurry over to where he's sitting, watching the dancing contently. "Dad! What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Go ask mom to dance, silly!"

He blushes, but stands and walks over to Toriel. You can't hear what they're saying to each other, but Toriel blushes, and eventually seems to agree to dance. He places one hand behind her back, and takes her other hand in his. They begin to dance, a much more complicated, formal ball-room dance than what you and Asriel did. At first, there doesn't seem to be anything going on between them other than the formal mechanics of the dance, but during a soft spot in the music, Asgore whispers something to Toriel, and she meets his eyes for the first time. They start to talk, although you have no idea what they're talking about, and, when the song ends, Toriel tugs on Asgore's hand and leads him away from the dance floor to continue talking. You smile to yourself. Progress.

* * *

After a couple of exciting pop songs, Napstablook grabs a microphone and clicks it on. "This is DJ Blooky. How's everyone doing tonight?" There's a rousing chorus of "good!", and Napstablook grins. "This next song is a special request by a very important monster tonight, and he wants to sing it himself. So, without further ado, please give a warm round of applause to Prince Asriel Dreemurr!"

You blink in surprise. Asriel can sing? You crane your neck, and indeed there is Asriel, standing by the DJ booth and holding a microphone. He looks nervous, until he meets your eyes, at which point he takes a deep breath, and begins to sing. His voice is sweet and steady, and the lyrics make your heart melt.

(to the tune of "HIS THEME")

> _How can I ever try  
> _ _to truly apologize?  
> _ _For what I did to you  
> _ _When I looked you in the eyes._

> _It was so dark down there  
> _ _No sun, no moon, no air.  
> _ _And when I first met you  
> _ _I thought I couldn't care._

> _But you still saw the good  
> _ _that lived inside of me  
> _ _I never thought you could  
> _ _Care enough to set me free._

> _Though you faced hostility,  
> _ _Our collective animosity  
> _ _you stayed determined to  
> _ _save everyone and me._

> _I fought you through the end  
> _ _But somehow you became my friend  
> _ _And still you came for me  
> _ _You are a true god-send._

> _Now we're safe and sound up here  
> _ _There's no more need to fear  
> _ _Because you just could not  
> _ _Leave me to disappear._

> _My friend, I wish you knew  
> _ _How much you mean to me  
> _ _Every time I look at you  
> _ _I know I'm truly free._

> _Now you're my love, my pal  
> _ _My mate, my closest friend  
> _ _And so I say to you  
> _ _You are my happy end._

> _You are my happy end._

You realize that a few tears have dripped down your cheeks. You quickly wipe them away as you run to the front of the dance floor and tackle Asriel in a massive hug. "Asriel… Did you sing that for me?" He nods. "Azzy… I love you." You kiss him on the lips, in front of everyone on the dance floor. A few gasps fill the silence, before the crowd erupts in a massive round of applause, cheering both you and Asriel.

"Azzy…"

"Frisk…" Asriel takes your hand and leads you away from the dance floor. "As much as I enjoyed that party… I think right now you and I should have our own private 'together celebration' in our bedroom."

You nod. "Sounds good… I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Asriel carries you through the night, toward your house. You smile to yourself. Although your adventure in the underground is over, you have a feeling a whole new adventure has just started.   
  
**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Visit me on DeviantArt (username is aladdin-boy) for chapter-by-chapter notes. If you enjoyed reading this, and would like a more-smut-less-fluff sequel (I'm already thinking about one), leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
